The Intruders
by Unbreakable Me
Summary: This is a one-shot challenge for Lightclan. A Riverclan patrol comes across a group of strange cats in their territory. The problem? The strange cats speak an entirely different language.


A group of six cats made their way along the border of Riverclan, checking and remarking the borders. The group was led by a slender she-cat with a light brown, dark brown, and golden brown mottled pelt. Her gold-flecked green eyes scoured the area, looking for any trespassers.. She carried herself with pride as she led her group along the border, stopping every now and then to sniff for scents.

She was the first to catch the faint scent of unknown cats and motioned with her tail to catch her patrol's attention. She sniffed the air again, trying to decipher who these cats were. The scent seemed to be coming from behind their territory, at the border, and she knew that they would have to see who they were.

"What is it, Morninglily?" A young gray tom asked, blue eyes full of concern.

"There's a strange group of cats by back border, Graypaw. Come, we had best go and stop them before they enter here." The she-cat, Morninglily, said, motioning with her tail for the others to follow her before charging in the direction of the back border, the rest of her patrol following after her.

When Morninglily saw a group of six cats ahead of them who were already inside of their territory, she yowled a warning as she charged toward them. She slid to stop in front of them, with the rest of her patrol stopped behind her, their fur bristling.

"Who are you and why are you in Riverclan territory?" A broad shouldered dark gray tabby tom snarled, amber eyes narrowed with anger. He immediately backed down with a look from Morninglily, though he continued to glare at the intruders. Morninglily turned back to face the intruders, who were all giving them confused looks.

A light gray tabby tom stepped forward and opened his mouth, emitting a few soft mews and meows. Now Morninglily and the other five Riverclan cats were the ones to give the strange cats confused looks.

"It's like… They're speaking a different… Language," A golden she-cat said, her green eyes wide with surprise.

"I believe you're correct, Sandybank," Morninglily said with a nod, her green eyes troubled.

"We can always just attack them and make them leave," the dark gray tabby tom said, to which a young black tom nodded, agreeing with his mentor.

"No, we are not going to run them out, Darkstripe. We're going to try and get them to leave peacefully," Morninglily said firmly, to which Darkstripe snorted.

"Peacefully?! I say we attack them and drive them ou-" Darkstripe was interrupted by the final cat in the patrol, an older she-cat with a silvery gray pelt and blue eyes which were glittering as she glared at Darkstripe.

"Have some respect for your deputy, Darkstripe. Stonestar appointed her for a reason, and you must respect that," the senior warrior hissed, to which Darkstripe dipped his head.

"Yes, Silverbrook," he said with respect, immediately backing down.

"Now that that's taken care of, back to the original problem," Morninglily said, giving Darkstripe a hard look, to which he glanced away.

"Maybe we can tell them to leave with motions?" Graypaw said, looking up with wide eyes at his mentor. Morninglily thought it over before nodding.

"It's worth a try. Good idea, Graypaw," she said, to which the young tom beamed with pride. Morninglily turned to face the strange cats and motioned with her tail in the direction of their camp.

"Riverclan. Our territory," she said slowly, carefully, slowly motioning toward toward herself and her patrol.

The gray tabby tom frowned as if puzzling it over, looking around at the territory then to the cats before eyes brightening with realization.

He motioned toward Riverclan's territory back to them as if asking if that was what the she-cat had meant, to which Morninglily nodded. The tabby tom turned to meow something to his clanmates before turning to face Morninglily again.

"Our border. Our territory. You must go," she continued slowly, motioning to the border and territory then back to herself and the patrol before motioning toward to the tom before motioning in the direction they had come from.

Again, the tom mimicked her motions slowly and carefully, again puzzling it over before turning to speak with his clanmates. Again, he turned around to face Morninglily, his eyes showing that he understood. He dipped his head before turning around. With a single flick of his tail, he and his clanmates turned and quickly retreated from the patrol, going back the way they had come.

The patrol silently watched until the cats had disappeared from sight before Morninglily turned to face the patrol.

"That was a great idea, Graypaw. I'll be sure to tell Stonestar about it," she said to her apprentice, to which the gray tom beamed with pride.

"I think we should head back to camp. Stonestar needs to be told about what had happened," Morninglily said, to which the other cats nodded. Turning around, they head back in the direction of their camp.


End file.
